The Waters of Mars (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|300px|Die TARDIS auf dem Mars The Waters of Mars ist die 218. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Nachdem die TARDIS materialisiert ist, öffnet der Doctor in einem Raumanzug die Tür und freut sich über den Anblick der roten Oberfläche des Mars. Er geht zu einem Spaziergang hinaus und blickt schließlich in einen Krater, in dem sich die Kuppeln einer Kolonie befinden. Der Doctor ist erfreut über das gelungene Bauwerk, als er eine Waffe im Rücken verspürt und und von einem Roboter aufgefordert wird, mitzukommen. In der Bowie Base One steht er vor einer kleinen Gruppe von Kolonisten, die sich über sein Auftauchen und den ungewöhnlichen Raumanzug wundern, und wird von der resoluten Kommandeurin nach Namen, Rang und Grund des Aufenthalts befragt. Die Kommandantin beschließt, dem seltsamen Ankömmling zu vertrauen und allmählich wird dem Doctor klar, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Er steht den ersten Marskolonisten unter der außergewöhnlichen Weltraumpionierin Adelaide Brooke gegenüber. Dann erkennt er auch, dass er an dem Tag des Untergangs der Kolonie, dem 21. November 2059, dort gelandet ist. Die späteren Medienmeldungen über die unerklärliche Zerstörung von Bowie Base One und seiner Besatzung gehen ihm durch den Kopf. Er weiß, er hat es mit einem Fixpunkt in Raum und Zeit zu tun. Und er weiß, dass er schleunigst verschwinden sollte. Doch da bahnt sich die Katastrophe bereits an ... In dem Gewächshaus der Basis freut sich Andy Stone über die ersten selbstgezogenen Karotten, die er seiner Kollegin Margaret Cain zeigt, bevor er sie abwäscht und herzhaft hineinbeißt. Zu Weihnachten soll das eigene, frische Gemüse serviert werden. Als Maggie einen Moment später nach Andy schaut hat er sich zu ihrem Schrecken verwandelt: sein Gesicht ist wie aus brüchigem Stein, der Mund weit aufgerissen. Der Doctor ist noch mit dem Einordnen seiner Erkenntnis beschäftigt und sieht, dass zwei Crewmitglieder fehlen. Deputy Ed Gold stellt eine Sprechverbindung zum Gewächshaus her, um den Neuankömmling vorzustellen, doch man hört nur ein Geräusch aus dem Lautsprecher, dass an das Brüllen oder Knurren eines Tiers erinnert. Der Docor ermahnt sich selbst, jetzt besser zu gehen. Die Crew schaut sich Übertragungen verschiedener Kameras an und Adelaide stellt fest, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Sie will zum Gewächshaus und ordert den Doctor, mit ihr zu kommen, denn es ist auffällig, dass die Unregelmäßigkeit kurz nach seinem Erscheinen auftritt. Die zwei werden begleitet von Tarak Ital, dem Arzt der Kolonie. Auf dem Weg durch den Tunnel zu der Gewächshaus-Glaskuppel spricht der Doctor mit Adelaide über ihre Pionierarbeit und drückt ihr seine Bewunderung dafür aus. Schließlich finden sie Maggie bewusstlos im Tunnel liegen. Tarak ruft Hilfe herbei, um sie in einen verglasten Quarantäneraum bringen zu lassen. Die Vorschriften sehen vor, dass jemand im Fall eines möglichen Infekts 24 Stunden dort bleiben muss. Das Knurr-Geräusch wird analysiert und die Stimme kann Andy zugeordnet werden. Der Doctor, Adelaide und Tarak sind im Gewächshaus angekommen und suchen nach Andy. Unterdessen verwandelt sich Maggie, offensichtlich mit dem gleichen Virus infiziert wie Andy, hinter der Glaswand und im Rücken ihres Kollegen Yuri in ein wassertropfendes Wesen, dass seine Sehsucht nach der Erde mit ihren unermesslichen Wasserreservoirs äußert. Als Yuri sieht, was passiert ist, gibt er eine Meldung an Adelaide durch, die Tarak zurückschicken will, doch feststellt, dass er verschwunden ist. Sie finden ihn vor dem wassertropftenden Andy kniend, auch er ist infiziert. Der Doctor bedeutet Adelaide, mit ihm zu laufen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie schaffen es, gejagt von den beiden Wasserwesen, knapp in eine Sicherheitsschleuse. Adelaide ordnet an, alle wasserzuführenden Einheiten zu schließen und kein Wasser zu trinken, ja nichtmal mit auch nur einem Tropfen in Berührung zu kommen. Der Doctor führt aus, dass der menschliche Körper, zu über 60 % aus Wasser bestehend, ein großartiges Vehikel für Wasser-Kleinstlebewesen seien. Mehr weiß er auch nicht, außer, dass Wasser sich in seiner Stetigkeit letztlich jeden Weg bahnt. Er kehrt mit Adelaide in die Basiskuppel zurück. Die beiden Wasserwesen haben die Schleuse überwunden und sind ihnen wieder auf den Fersen, doch die nächste Schleuse ist stabiler. Innerhalb der Basis befindet sich allerdings noch Maggie in dem Isolierraum. Der Doctor erfährt, dass das Wasser für die Versorgung der Kolonie aus einem Gletscher stammt. Adelaide beschließt, die Basis zu evakuieren und mit dem Rest der Crew zur Erde zurückzukehren. Sie ordnet an, das Raumschiff schnellstmöglich mit dem Nötigen zu beladen. Der Doctor weiß, er sollte gehen, dennoch folgt wer Adelaide zu dem Raum, in dem der Gletscher angezapft wird. Er versucht eine Analyse, während Adelaide sich wundert dass er, eigentlich so gar kein Feigling, einfach verschwinden wollte. Nun erzählt er ihr von den Fixpunkten in der Zeit, zu denen der Untergang der Kolonie und Adelaides Tod gehörten. Er lässt sie wissen, dass ihr Tod eine Entwicklung in Bewegung setze in deren Folge ihre Enkelin zur Kommandantin des ersten Raumschiffes werde, das mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit flöge und nach Proxima Centauri gelange. So ginge es weiter mit den folgenden Generationen. Es würden viele friedliche Verbindungen zu Außerirdischen geschossen, ja sogar eine ganz neue Rasse hervorgebracht. Sie, ihr Leben und Sterben, stünden am Anfang dieser Entwicklungen. Diese begann, als sie als Kind einem Dalek begegnete - an dem Tag, als die Erde verschoben wurde - wusste, dass die Daleks für Tod und Chaos verantwortlich waren und dennoch den Beschluss fasste, ihnen ins Weltall zu folgen. Und das nicht etwa mit Rachegedanken, die sie sinnlos fand. Dieser Pioniergeist mache sie zu einem Fixpunkt. Während sich Adelaide noch wundert, wer der Doctor sei, findet der eine Aufzeichnung von Andy aus der offenbar wird, dass ein Filter defekt war, ein einziger kleiner Filter. Doch Adelaide kann ausschließen, dass seitdem jemand in der Basis mit dem Wasser in Kontakt gekommen ist. Es besteht also keine Gefahr, das Virus zu verschleppen, sie können gefahrlos starten. Die beiden kehren zurück in die Basiszentrale, wo eifrig eingepackt wird. Adelaide gibt dem Doctor seinen Raumanzug wieder, damit er verschwinden kann. Doch noch geht er nicht, sondern beobachtet düsteren Blickes das geschäftige Treiben. Indessen sind die beiden Wassermonster dabei, das Dach der Basis zu erklettern. Dort angekommen legen sie sich hin und und wässern das Dach ausgiebig. Obgleich es auf den Monitoren bemerkt wird ist Adelaide sich sicher, dass die Stahlkonstruktion undurchringlich ist. Man räumt weiter und Ed begibt sich schon mal zu ihrem Raumschiff, um dort die Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Der Doctor wendet sich schließlich ab, zieht seinen Anzug an und geht zur Luftschleuse. Doch bevor er hinausgelassen wird will Adelaide von ihm wissen, was passiere. Der Doctor vergleicht die Situation mit der in Pompeii, und erklärt, egal was er tun würde, es würde letztendlich in die Katastrophe führen. Er eröffnet ihr, dass sie selber die Basis inklusive der Kolonisten sprengen werde und niemand je wisse, warum. Doch sie werde die Erde retten und dass inspiriere ihre Enkelin. Adelaide bittet den Doctor, wenn er um das alles wisse, sie zu retten. Doch der Doctor erklärt, in diesem Falle könne er nicht eingreifen, weil ihr Tod die Zukunft kreiere. Ihr Todeszeitpunkt sei in der Zeit festgelegt und unabänderlich. Schließlich öffnet Adelaide die Schleuse und lässt den Doctor gehen. Dann dringen die ersten Spritzer durch und immer mehr Wasser rinnt durch die Nähte des Gebäudes. Panik kommt bei den Kolonisten auf, die Adelaide durch Tatkraft und Handlungsanweisungen zu bändigen versucht. Steffi Ehrlich wird durch einen Wasservorhang vom Rest der Crew getrennt. Adelaide will versuchen, sie von der anderen Seite her zu befreien. Der Doctor hört die panischen Umtriebe, Rufe und Schreie über seinen Helmkommunikator, während er Richtung TARDIS hinausgeht. Steffi, jetzt allein in der Sektion, startet ein Gruß-Video ihrer Kinder. Sie fängt bitterlich an zu weinen, dann erreicht das Wasser sie. Die anderen können sehen, wie ihr Körper durchgeschüttelt wird, Steffi verwandelt sich in ein Wassermonster. Adelaide treibt die Übrigen, zum Raumschiff zu gehen. Dort hat Ed bereits alles in Betrieb gesetzt. Dann fällt Roman ein Wassertropfen von der Decke ins Gesicht - auch er ist verloren. Der Doctor schließt gequält die Augen. Jetzt erreicht Maggie das Raumschiff und besprüht Ed, der es gerade noch schafft, Adelaide in Kenntnis zu setzen und die Selbstzerstörung des Shuttles zu aktivieren, damit es keinesfalls den Monstern in die Hände fällt. Die Explosion reißt den Doctor von den Füßen und die Station wird bedrohlich beschädigt. Zwischen brennenden Raketenteilen auf dem Boden liegend geht dem Doctor seine Position durch den Kopf. Er denkt an den Time War und daran, dass er ihn als einziger Time Lord überlebte, was ihn zum letzten seiner Art machte. Er steht auf und geht in die Basis zurück. Er veranlasst die nötigsten Stabilisierungsmaßnahmen und verhindert weitere Wassermoster-Angriffe. Als Adelaide sich über seinen Sinneswandel wundert erklärt er ihr bissig seinen Status, gipfelnd in dem Satz: "The laws of time are mine and they will obey ME!" Er will wieder hinaus, doch sein Helm ist beschädigt und das herabströmende Wasser hindert ihn, Raumanzüge zu finden. Er läuft zurück und brüllt selbstgefällig, sie kämpften nicht nur gegen die Flut, sie kämpften gegen die Zeit selbst und er werde gewinnen. Die Wassermonster lassen den Gletscher aufbrechen. Der Doctor überlegt fieberhaft, was er tun kann. Schließlich fällt sein Blick auf den Roboter und er dirigiert ihn mitsamt des TARDIS-Schlüssels hinaus, lässt ihn in die TARDIS öffnen, aktivieren und in die Basis bringen. Unterdessen hat Adelaide allerdings die Selbstzerstörung der Basis aktiviert. Sie blickt den manisch wirkenden Time Lord an und kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Doch der Doctor gewinnt den Wettlauf mit dem Countdown und die TARDIS mit den vier Überlebenden materialisiert vor Adelaides verlassenem Haus in London. Mia ist völlig verwirrt, als sie die blaue Box vom außen sieht und will nur weg von diesen Unglaublichkeiten. Adelaide schickt Yuri hinterher, auf sie zu achten. Dann erklärt sie dem Doctor, dass es nicht richtig sei, ihr Schicksal und damit möglicherweise das der gesamten Menschheit zu verändern. Niemand sollte solche Macht haben, fügt sie hinzu. Doch der Doctor lässt sie ungerührt wissen, dass er solche Dinge schon häufig getan habe, allerdings mit kleinen Leuten, nie mit jemand so Wichtigem. Diese Überheblichkeit gefällt Adelaide nun ganz und gar nicht. Ob er entscheiden dürfe, wer wichtig sei und wer nicht, kontert sie. Er habe lange gedacht, nur ein Überlebender zu sein, stellt der Doctor arrogant fest, doch jetzt wisse er, er sei der Gewinnner, der Time Lord-Sieger. Adelaide starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Und es ist niemand da, Sie zu bremsen," stellt sie fest. Der Time Lord-Sieger sei falsch, ergänzt sie, doch der Doctor findet, dass habe er zu entscheiden. Adelaide solle jetzt heim gehen und es gäbe nichts mehr, was er nicht tun könne, beantwortet er ihre letzte Frage selbstgefällig. Adelaide schaut den Doctor ernst an und geht zu ihrem Haus. Sie greift an den Gürtel, an dem sich noch ihre Strahlenwaffe befindet. Sie geht hinein - während der Doctor sich zur TARDIS wendet - und erschießt sich. Der Doctor schaut sich erschrocken um und erkennt, dass der Zweck seines Eingriffs verfehlt wurde. Entsetzt stellt er fest, dass er die Grenze nicht hätte überschreiten dürfen. Er schaut die Straße hinauf, wo Ood Sigma steht. Mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen erkennt er: "Ich bin zu weit gegangen. - War es das? Mein Tod - ist es Zeit?" will er wissen. Doch die Gestalt des Ood löst sich auf. Der Doctor schlüpft in die TARDIS, als sei ihm jemand auf den Fersen. Mit tiefernstem Blick steht er vor der Konsole, als die Klosterglocke Unheil verkündend zu läuten beginnt. "Nein!" stößt der Doctor entsetzt aus und drückt den Starthebel herunter. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben